


reach out

by kihyunskitten



Series: kinktober 2020 [6]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Urban Fantasy, Consentacles, Established Relationship, M/M, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, zuko is a sexy lovecraft monster and sokka is a hoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:40:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26871544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kihyunskitten/pseuds/kihyunskitten
Summary: day 6 prompt: tentacles-shows up four days late with almost 3k of tentacle porn- oops!
Relationships: Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Series: kinktober 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1951126
Comments: 10
Kudos: 130





	reach out

**Author's Note:**

> day 6 prompt: tentacles 
> 
> -shows up four days late with almost 3k of tentacle porn- oops!

Three months into their relationship, Sokka is officially starting to get suspicious. After Zuko excuses himself from a heated kissing session for the third time in one week, Sokka realizes he needs to bring this up.

They’re pressed together on Sokka’s couch, Zuko making gorgeous little moans under him whenever he bites a little too hard on his lip. They kiss for what feels like hours, Sokka’s lips numb as he begins to trail kisses and bites along his partner’s jaw. His hand moves to grab the side of Zuko’s hip to pull him closer, and the older reflexively pulls away, looking for all the world like he doesn't actually want to. He mutters a fast apology before running into Sokka’s bathroom.

Sokka is left with his head reeling, his half-hard cock rapidly softening as he tries to think of what happened. When the older comes out of the bathroom, shaggy hair falling around his ears. He’s only dressed in a soft tee and some baggy sweatpants, but Sokka completely loses his train of thought, staring at his partner. 

Zuko’s cheeks heat up at the attention, “What are you looking at me for?” He turns away from Sokka, turning the scarred side of his face towards the back wall of the room.

“Because you’re beautiful,” Sokka says honestly, holding out a hand. “Sit down with me?” Nodding, Zuko returns to the seat he was in before they started kissing. The younger tucks a bit of Zuko’s hair behind his ear, “I’m just gunna ask, and I’m not judging, I just want to know.” His fingers interlace with Zuko’s, “Why do you pull away when things get physically intense?” Zuko’s eyes widen like he’s been caught for something, and the look just serves to confuse Sokka more. “If you want me to stop anything, ever, I’ll stop. I never want you to feel like I’m forcing you into anything.”

“I know,” Zuko snaps, seeming irritated. The sudden change in tone is surprising, and the older seems to realize it at the same time his partner does. “I’m sorry, it’s not your fault, I just,” Zuko takes a deep breath, squeezing Sokka’s hand in his. “I’m not, human,” he says finally.

The words hang in the air, and Sokka lets out a deep sigh of relief. “Is that all?” At the angry look the older gives him, he throws his hands up in surrender. “I’m sorry! I thought you were like, repulsed by me! I don’t know!” Taking a breath, Sokka grabs both of his partner’s hands, making eye contact. “I’m thankful that you shared that with me, and I want you to know that you not being human is totally fine with me,” he says with a confident grin.

Zuko groans aloud, throwing his head back against the couch, “You have _no_ idea what you’re saying, Sokka.” He drags his hands away from Sokka’s, using his hands to cover his face.

“Then explain it to me,” Sokka says casually, “tell me what makes you nervous.”

“I can’t have sex like, a human,” Zuko mutters carefully, looking purposefully away from Sokka, his arms crossed in front of his body.

“Zuko, if we can’t have sex I don’t-”

“It’s not that I _can’t_ ,” Zuko says, finally sparing a side glance to his boyfriend. His arms cross tighter in front of him as he looks toward the coffee table in front of them. Sokka thinks if he leans back into the couch any further he might sink into it. “I’m just not, _human_ ,” Zuko nods pointedly downward, letting his sentence trail off. 

Oh. _Oh_. Sokka takes a deep breath, images flashing in his head of the small collection of ‘monstrous’ themed dildos hidden under his bed that he now worries are horribly offensive. Something deep and heady runs through him at the idea of really being fucked by someone who isn’t human, but he quickly collects himself. Zuko needs him to be good boyfriend Sokka not unbearably horny Sokka right now. 

Gently, Sokka reaches his right hand to caress Zuko’s left cheek, turning the man to face him. “That’s okay,” he says, his voice soft as his thumb touches scar tissue, the man under him seeming to tense up. “Can you tell me what, specifically makes you nervous about sex, besides just generally having genitals that aren’t like a standard human boxset?”

A breathless laugh escapes Zuko, “A boxset?”

“Yeah, I was given my dick in a box on my 13th Christmas, it’s a human tradition,” Sokka says seriously, his lip quirking up as the man next to him laughs, some of the tension in the room easing as Zuko relaxes. They work so well together, Sokka thinks absently as he just looks at the man in front of him, feeling so thankful that his jokes can help the ball of anxiety that is his boyfriend relax and laugh.

“You’re ridiculous,” Zuko rolls his eyes.

“RiDICKulous, you mean,” Sokka waggles his eyebrows, getting a half-hearted punch in the chest for his troubles. “But seriously, are you comfortable talking to me about this without innuendos, or do you want me to use, like, google or something?”

“Oh my,” Zuko takes a deep breath, pulling away fully and looking at Sokka like he’s insane. He is, but the look is unappreciated all the same. “Do _not_ use google,” the man breathes out, leaning back against the couch again.

“Nuh-uh, none of that,” Sokka says, this time gripping Zuko’s chin, turning his boyfriend to face him. The look of Zuko’s golden eyes in contrast with his smooth skin and rough scar makes him wonder why he didn’t suspect anything. No human could ever be as beautiful as the man sitting in front of him. “Look at me when you tell me about what you’re working with,” he says, removing the hand from Zuko’s chin to hold his hands again. “Do you want me to go first?”

“Gross, no, I know what humans have, I’ve seen pop culture, you’re all _very_ open about it,” he says, still looking kind of weirded out as he thinks about it. “I have,” Zuko takes a deep breath, speaking very quietly, muttering under his breath. His eyes have drifted to the side, and that’s unacceptable.

Keeping one hand holding Zuko’s, he brings his other up to hold the man’s jaw. “I’m sorry baby, I didn’t hear that,” he squeezes the man’s cheeks, forcing him into eye contact, “and I need you to look at me.”

“I,” the older starts again, then speaks in the softest voice Sokka’s ever heard from him. “I have tentacles.”

A grin slowly makes its way across Sokka’s face. “Now, how hard was that?” He leans in to softly kiss his humanoid tentacle monster boyfriend. There’s a voice in the back of his head telling him he’s the luckiest man in the world, and he can’t help but agree.

He agrees all the way through fucking his tongue into Zuko’s mouth on the dirty couch, all the way to the bedroom, and he eagerly shimmies out of his clothes, falling backward on his bed as he stares at Zuko, still standing in the center of the bedroom, fully clothed. After a suitably pathetic whine from his younger boyfriend, Zuko slips off his shirt, showcasing a soft pale stomach, muscled much in the same way that Sokka’s is. Shirtless, Zuko looks human.

It makes the anticipation all that much more intense as Sokka stares at Zuko’s baggy sweatpants like they’ll catch fire if he wants it enough. The older turns his back toward him, and Sokka pouts but enjoys the view, especially when his partner bends down to drag his pants purposefully slowly down his ass. Of course, he’s all beautifully smooth skin and gorgeous ass, then he turns toward Sokka, and He feels like his stomach nearly drops out his ass at what he sees.

Zuko’s tentacles are shiny and black, smooth like the rest of his skin but glistening in the light. By the time he counts out how many ( _seven, oh fuck_ ) tentacles there are, they’ve all grown in size, apparently having only been constricted by Zuko’s pants. There are six tentacles almost flowering out around one in the center, and it looks like it’s as thick as Sokka’s wrist. His mind absolute putty already, the younger is just staring, drool coming out the side of his mouth.

Apparently, the sight he creates is not one of unadulterated lust, because his partner steps backward, his tentacles going with him. Instinctively, Sokka reaches out his arms and leans forward, trying to beckon his partner back.

“Hey, come here, get on the bed with me, you’re so sexy,” Sokka says softly, making grabby hands and pouting dramatically. His drama makes Zuko roll his eyes but smile as he slowly makes his way toward Sokka, seeming to be consciously keeping his tentacles away from Sokka. The younger is just staring at the way the tentacles move, and he blurts out “can I touch them? You?” before he can think.

“I,” Zuko starts, seeming almost confused that Sokka is so willing to accept him. Sokka’s been so gone on Zuko since day one that the guy could have a spiky deathtrap in his pants and Sokka would find a way to deal with it. But instead, Zuko has wet undulating tentacles like some of Sokka’s dirtiest fantasies, and he wants everything all at once but doesn’t know how to ask Zuko to _take_ it.

The older moves up the bed, sitting against the headboard and letting his tentacles hang around him like extra limbs coming from his crotch. “You can, touch me,” he says, still having difficulty expressing himself. Sokka is very willing to be patient.

Not so patient that he doesn’t immediately reach for the thickest tentacle, trying to wrap his hand around it, but it’s too big. “Oh, fuck,” he mutters to himself, moving closer to Zuko, straddling the tops of his thighs as he stares in lust and fascination at Zuko’s tentacle. As he watches a small slit winks open, a pearlescent white liquid slipping out like excessive precum. Mouthwatering, Sokka looks up at Zuko with wide eyes. “Can I taste?”

Zuko’s knuckles are white as he clenches his fists into the bedspread underneath him. He nods slowly, his teeth clamped down on his bottom lip.

Pouting up at him, Sokka whines, “I need a yes out loud, please?” 

“Yes,” Zuko grits out through his teeth.

As soon as he gets permission Sokka runs his tongue over the slit, tasting the pearlescent liquid. It just tastes sort of heady, and Sokka immediately wants more of it. Both hands wrap around Zuko’s largest tentacle, almost trying to jack it off as he tongues at where he saw the slit before.

Zuko lets out a soft groan as he looks down at Sokka, and when the younger looks up he sees that Zuko has a tentacle teasing one of his own nipples.

“Oh, fuck you,” Sokka says, nearly offended. “You have so many tentacles, none for my nipples? I oughtta break up with y- _ohhhhh_ ,” he trails off into a soft moan as two of Zuko’s tentacles start delicately flicking and toying with his nipples, leaving them smeared in the soft wet trails his tentacles leave. “Thank you,” he groans out, leaning back down to tongue at the slit of Zuko’s largest tentacle. They fondle each other like that for a while until one of Zuko’s tentacles reaches down to encircle Sokka’s dick, another reaching back to tease at his rim. Sokka lets out a loud gasp and ruts back against the tentacle prodding at his ass. “Inside, Zuko, please, want it inside, want you inside me,” he mutters desperately, leaning up to plant a wet kiss on Zuko’s lips, smearing his own pearlescent precum over their lips.

The older looks at him in awe. “I can’t believe how much you want this,” he says, his surprise and excitement evident in the way his cheeks tinge a pretty pink. “I didn’t know you’d be so needy,” Zuko pauses, pressing his tentacle between Sokka’s cheeks, running the tip over his rim like a tongue, “have you thought about tentacles before?”

A deep red flush covers Sokka’s face and chest, and he groans aloud, laughing a little. “You caught me,” he says jokingly, trying to play it off, “I’m a horny little tentacle slut so if you could just-” the huge tentacle throbs between them, a bit of liquid leaking out of the slit as he says it, and Sokka’s eyebrows shoot up. “So, you like that I like it,” he says slowly, taking a lip between his teeth and smiling. He carefully cuddles himself up to sit on Zuko’s thighs, leaning in to whisper in his ear, “I’ve used toys before, you gunna show me what the real thing is like?”

A deep growl reverberates around Zuko’s chest as one of his tentacles moves to wrap around Sokka’s thigh, spreading him open for another tentacle behind to start pressing into him. The pressure is blunt, constant, and almost unbearably warm. Slick from the tentacle eases the slide, and Sokka lets out a loud whine, his legs shaking as the tentacle presses deeper, deeper than any toy Sokka’s ever had, deeper than he’s ever even dreamt of being fucked, and suddenly he’s drooling all over Zuko’s chest and babbling incoherently.

“What was that?” The tentacle so far up his ass it feels like it’s in the back of his throat stops moving, and Sokka can feel the unbearable warmth radiate throughout his whole body, making his cock throb.

“Oh my _god_ , Zuko,” Sokka moans out desperately, his voice pitching up high as another one of his boyfriend's tentacles swirl around his nipple. The slick black appendage and its friends toy with his nipples as Zuko holds onto Sokka’s waist with his hands. “I can’t believe my boyfriend was a sexy tentacle monster this whole time, willing to fuck me like this, and I had no idea.” Sokka raises his head to scowl at Zuko, “You’re cruel.”

His partner lets out a genuine laugh at this, making the tentacle inside Sokka shake. “Well _you_ didn’t tell me you were a desperate slut, so I guess we’re even,” he leans forward to kiss Sokka, pressing their tongues together as the younger moans, his hole gently fluttering around Zuko’s tentacle.

“Zuko,” he whimpers, rutting down before reaching for Zuko’s largest tentacle again, the head of it smeared in precum and glistening, “I want you to fuck me with this one.” He leans down again to run his tongue along the head, letting out a guttural moan at the taste. “Want it.”

Underneath him, Zuko’s entire body shudders. “It, when I cum there’s, like, a lot of it,” he says, blushing and turning away from Sokka.

The younger lets out a moan, “Oh my _god,_ Zuko, yes, fill me up with your cum, want it so bad,” he says, leaning forward to tangle his tongue with Zuko’s once more. “Stretch me out, gimme another tentacle. _Please_.”

When Zuko has his second tentacle stretching out Sokka, the younger man is groaning and swiveling his hips desperately against the tentacles stirring up his insides in the most delicious way. “R-Ready, Zuko, c’mon, give it to me,” he moans out, yelping when Zuko’s _tentacles_ bully Sokka onto his back, his legs held open by tentacles coiled around his thighs. “Yesyesyes, come _on_.”

For a moment Zuko just stares down at his partner, desperate and begging. The moment the head of his largest tentacle presses to Sokka’s gaping rim, the younger lets out a deep whimper, his head thrown back against the bed. As slowly as he can, Zuko slides inch by inch of his tentacles inside of Sokka, letting out a soft moan himself at the pressure around him. “H-How do you feel,” Zuko barely manages to get out.

“So full,” Sokka says, his voice garbled in the back of his throat, “feel’s like you’re so deep in me I’ll die,” he moans out desperately, trying to buck down against the tentacle inside him. “I-Is it good?” He clenches up around the tentacle, making him whimper and forcing a deep moan out of Zuko.

“You’re amazing, Sokka,” he says, leaning down to kiss the younger as he gently fucks his tentacle in and out of him, using his other tentacles to tickle Sokka’s nipples and play with his balls. “I’m close, you’re so fucking tight,” he groans out, leaning down to suck a lovebite into the younger’s collarbone.

“Oh my god,” Sokka whimpers, biting his lip, “please, fill me up with your cum Zuko, I want it so _baaaad_ ,” he whines, arching his back to press his hips down further against the tentacle, his mouth falling wide open.

Zuko’s hips stutter right as Sokka feels it, pressurized stream after stream of cum filling him up from the inside. The cum is so warm that Sokka immediately feels a rush of absolute calm, a high whine falling out of his mouth as his cock feebly jumps, cum splattering onto his belly for _minutes_ as he feels Zuko pump him full of cum.

Zuko falls to the side, retracting most of his tentacles, the large one starting its long way to pull out when Sokka cries out helplessly, clenching down on his boyfriend. “Stay,” he whines out, reaching to hold onto Zuko’s hands, “wanna keep you in me,” he says dreamily, immediately drifting off into sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> yes im late and yes this has a lonely island reference in it and no I'm not sorry


End file.
